


The Cold Touch of Leather

by raerage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Cold Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester Needs Love, Hurt Dean Winchester, Killer Dean Winchester, M/M, Masturbating Dean Winchester, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Rain, Season/Series 08, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural), Solo Hunter Dean Winchester, The Impala (Supernatural), Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raerage/pseuds/raerage
Summary: I was looking for a really specific fic and the closest I could find was a nice read (Asphalt and Desire, Gasoline and Dreams) by kestra_troi. It wasn't exactly what I was looking for, even though it had the solitary and object affection, so I just decided to write this.Basically, I wanted Dean jerking off in The Impala alone. I didn't want Baby to be a character (like human or sam versions). I didn't want any ships or other characters being involved. There are some parts that could be interpreted as wincest (or dean/baby throughout) but that is not intended in the writing. This is about Dean only!!! Hope you enjoy! 💖





	The Cold Touch of Leather

Hunting alone was never a good idea, but after purgatory… It would take some time to adjust to the usual monsters. In all honesty, it would take a little more than time to adjust to hunting with Sam again… and praying to Cas… and knowing when an interrogation has gone too far, to the point that getting any information becomes impossible… Things were different now.

Dean needed a solo mission. He needed space to familiarize himself with the world and his own thoughts. It'd be too easy to go too far if he didn't figure this out.

Ganking a small vamp nest was like a good ol’ bar fight. A bit of sweat and blood, but nothing compared to a group of leviathans on your own. It felt better than a workout. Plus, it took off the edge of nerves he'd had since being back.

It was really dark now, fire blazing from cleaning up the nest, and the night sky was full of stars… He found enough food stuff to kick back and have a snack. With the cabin around him and a good, warm blanket it almost seemed like a nice camping trip. It was almost calm enough to put him to sleep…

So, it was time to head back through the woods. There was no point in sticking around waiting for more trouble, and he was starting to swim about in his thoughts again… The walk back to the impala would do some good. Nothing like fresh air at night, with earthly scents from the dirt and trees. The light of the moon slowly dimmed and brightened with the passing of rain clouds.

Finally, he made his way back to Baby. A visible exhalation of mist, just as it started to sprinkle a light rain… He threw his gear in the trunk and quickly took off his bloodied jacket before grabbing an extra blanket and jumping in the backseat. His hands were freezing, but he managed to pull off his boots and jeans, leaving them on the car floor.

He thought about how he treated the impala in the past, with much better care and thoughtfulness. The idea of cleaning his Baby in the morning skimmed his mind. It was too cold to really dwell on anything, so he just wrapped himself tighter in the blanket until his teeth stopped chattering. 

Once he was warm again, he laid back and put his feet up. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, absentmindedly surveying the inside of the car. It was dark, but still light enough to notice the sheen of metal and the silhouettes of leather grooves.

Gently, he traced his hand along the backrest of the passenger seat. It was new and familiar all at once, that cold, leather feeling… He brought his arm under the blanket to warm up again, the icy chill of his hand grazing his neck on its way toward resting on his chest. Dean sighed, feeling nostalgic and comforted. 

This place contained so much of his worries, sorrows, strategy making, laughter, and love… The impala was home. Dean placed his hand on the seat under him, still keeping warm, and shifted his balance to get more comfortable. He slowly caressed the leather seat with his thumb before rubbing his thigh. It seemed he had a pretty good bruise on his right thigh, as he winced at the touch. 

He moved the blanket up to cover the lower half of his face. While checking his left leg, he noticed how many stars were visible through the window above his head. Dean gasped as he felt a cut on the left side of his hip. He moved on, feeling along his torso and arms.

No broken bones, no major gashes, just some light bruising… Nothing unusual requiring immediate attention. He lightly traced around the bruise on his thigh, and grimaced at the pain, trying to guess how large it was. He hadn't noticed the pain was beginning to arouse him until he grazed his crotched, on the way to examining his open wound. He blinked at the realization, halfheartedly considering how long it had been since he felt safe and relaxed enough to be that sensitive… 

Dean continued to check his hip, feeling grateful it was only a small cut, afterall. He casually licked his lips, and slightly furrowed his brows at the taste of his own blood. He liked what he was feeling and wanted to explore these sensations. 

His hands made their way up his shirt, softly clawing at his chest, ribcage, and pressing into his belly. He traced delicately around his nipples, and down towards the top of his boxers. Dean let out a heavy breath as he brought both hands up to his chest from his knees, passing over every ache. He pinched his nipples, grabbed at his torso, and rolled his hips forward. 

A flash of lightning startled Dean and interrupted the moment, causing him to sit up and scan the surroundings. It was a beautiful rainy night. Everything was calm, aside from the rain picking up. He sighed in relief, laying back down and fixing the blanket covering him.

While still looking up out the window, watching the rain, Dean began to play with his nipples again. Although his hands were colder now, it only added to the pleasure. He caressed his body again, trying to continue where he left off. He warmed his hands up quicker this time, and groaned as moved them over his thighs.

He could feel his erection bump against the inside of his wrist, so he moved the boxers away and cradled his scrotum. Dean traced his fingers along his shaft as he held and squeezed his inner thighs, and softly pushed down at the base of his penis. He softly began to work one hand around his head, while the other moved up his torso, pinched his nipples, then made its way back to the base of his shaft.

Dean felt the leather seat as he quickly repositioned himself once more. He spit into his hand before returning it under the warm blanket, around the source of heat emanating from his desire. Thinking of nothing else, he was entirely present in this moment. He was safe, he was home, and he was feeling really good.

He continued breathing, heavy and shallow, gasping now and then as he pleasured himself. He touched the head of his penis, his thighs, and scrotum while masturbating. As he came, his eyes rolled back and he moaned a heavy breath while ejaculating over his hands and belly. Dean circled his fingers along the shaft of his penis, still twitching in orgasm. Then brought his hand up to his mouth, tasting his own cum.

After he had finished, he took off his boxers to clean off his load. Then he curled up and fell asleep to the sound of rain falling on the impala. The next day, he'd clean up better and have a real meal. For now, he was safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment, critique my writing skills, leave kudos... I really love and welcome all feedback. Thanks again!
> 
> BTW: I couldn't find the gifset (or source) of those dean porn lookalikes that have some dude jerking off in a car... (if you know what I'm talking about pls help! I would really, super appreciate getting more information about where those gifs came from.)


End file.
